髪
by HanaHana14
Summary: "Kalau kau disuruh memilih... kau lebih memilih mana? Kau memilikinya sendiri, atau orang lain? Kalau orang lain, siapa itu... ah, maksudku bukan nama... tapi nama sih... maksudku, kenapa kau memilih orang itu'/'Males lah, kalau punya sendiri.'/'Bukannya aku tak suka, tapi... kenapa kau memainkan milikku saja? Yang lain juga banyak...'/'teheee...'. Fic berasal dari Gabut.


Sinopsis  
"Kalau kau disuruh memilih... kau lebih memilih mana? Kau memilikinya sendiri, atau orang lain? Kalau orang lain, siapa itu... ah, maksudku bukan nama... tapi nama sih... maksudku, kenapa kau memilih orang itu?''/''Males lah, kalau punya sendiri.''/''Bukannya aku tak suka, tapi... kenapa kau memainkan milikku saja? Yang lain juga banyak...''/''teheee...''. Fic ini tercipta dikarenakan kugabut.

.

.

.

Tentunya Touken bukan punya saya. Kalo punya saya, Touken Ranbu Hanamaru ganti Main Chara jadi Horikawa#dikampleng

.

.

.

"Kane san, sudah kuambilkan!" senyum cerah Horikawa seperti biasa tersebar ke segala penjuru arah, terutama pada mangsa utama - Izuminokami Kanesada.

"Ara, Kunihiro. Terima kasih.'' dengan agak terkejut ia tak menolak kebaikan partnernya yang - super duper - baik itu.

"Horikawaaaaaa!"

Horikawa menoleh ke arah suara, Yamatonokami Yasusada dan Kashuu Kiyomitsu - pedang milik Okita Souji - melihat ke arahnya. Lambaian tangan Yasusada mengisyaratkan agar mereka duduk bersama mereka. Kebetulan juga mereka sedang mencari tempat duduk.

"Kane san, kita kesana ya." tanpa dijawab mereka langsung ke sana.

"Yo, duo pedang Hijikata Toushizou." sapa Kiyomitsu.

Mereka tersenyum, duduk, dan berbincang seperti biasa. "Hari ini kalian dapat tugas apa?'' tanya Horikawa ramah seperti biasa.

"Hmm... tidak ada." Yasusada menerawang.

"Tidak. Kami tidak dapat tugas satupun." sela Kiyomitsu.

"Hmm... sama kalau begitu. Ya, kan, Kane san?"

"Ah.. i... iya... gitulah."

"Hmmm enak juga ya kita..." kata Kiyomitsu malas.

Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya. Yang dapat tugas ya mengerjakannya. Yang bebas ya santai. Enak.

Arwah usil lagi lagi merasuki Horikawa kesekian kalinya. Kali ini bukan hanya melepas pita merah yang tersampir rapih di dada kiri Kanesada - membuat rambut Kanesada langsung berantakan - namun, bukan juga mengikatnya seperti Hijikata, tapi...

"Twin tail!" kata Horikawa girang.

"K... Kunihiro!"

"Teheeee..." tawa Kunihiro - yang iseng - dengan wajah manis tak berdosanya.

Kanesada terdiam, lalu mengacak puncak rambut Horikawa. "Yaa... jangan gini juga dong..." Kanesada melepas kedua jepit yang disematkan pada rambutnya.

Mereka tengah duduk di serambi kamar mereka, menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti biasa, dengan simfoni tetap tak berubah dari kedua kaki Horikawa yang terus berayun lantaran tak sampai pada tanah.

"Nee Kane san..." Horikawa memajukan badannya, menatap Kanesada penuh harap.

Terbiasa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, Kanesada paham - sangat paham dengan apa yang 'diminta' oleh partnernya itu. "Boleh." jawabnya singkat.

Dengan berseri seri, Horikawa mengeluarkan sisir dari kantong celananya. "Oy, oy... apa kau selalu membawa itu?" heran Kanesada.

"Hehehe... mau tau banget atau mau tau aja..." canda Horikawa.

"Ya, ampun. Kumat nih, Kunihiro." tawa Kanesada.

"Hehehe... aku sedang senang. Menyisir rambut Kane san adalah waktu favoritku."

Kanesada terdiam sebentar. "Nee Kunihiro..." Horikawa menoleh sambil terus meluruskan rambut yang memang sudah lurus tersebut.

"Kalau kau disuruh memilih... kau lebih memilih mana? Kau memilikinya sendiri, atau orang lain? Kalau orang lain, siapa itu... ah, maksudku bukan nama... tapi nama sih... maksudku, kenapa kau memilih orang itu?''

"Memiliki apa?"

"Rambut panjang...?"

"Punya orang lah... Males lah, kalau punya sendiri."

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya kan gak bisa melihatnya dengan sempurna kalau punya sendiri."

"Kalau punya orang?"

"Enaklah bisa melihat dan mikir gimana bentuknya."

Kanesada terdiam lagi. ''Bukannya aku tak suka, tapi... kenapa kau memainkan milikku saja? Yang lain juga banyak..."

Horikawa berhenti menyisir. Ia menumpukan tubuhnya pada punggung Kanesada, membuat Kanesada hanya bisa melihat kedua tangannya yang terkalung dan hangatnya hembusan nafasnya.

"Soalnya..." katanya agak lambat.

"Kunihiro?"

"Soalnya... karena itu milik Kane san makanya aku suka."

"Kane san?"

"YOOOOSH. KUNIHIRO!"

"YA?!" kaget Horikawa yang sempat terhempas saat Kanesada berdiri tiba tiba.

"Kita latihan. Ambil pedang kayumu!" selsai mengatakan hal ini, Kanesada sudah keluar membawa pedang kayunya.

"A... AAAAHH... tung... tunggu dulu, Kane san."

Horikawa buru buru masuk kamarnya, mencari pedang kayunya.

"Kane saaaan." teriak Horikawa berlari mengejar Kanesada yag sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

"Hmm? Horikawa... Kunihiro?" Ichigo Hitofuri - pemegang rekor memiliki adik terbanyak - tak sengaja menghentikan langkah pemuda pedang Hijikata tersebut.

"Ya?"

"Kau marahan sama Kanesada san?"

"Hah? Enggak."

"Oh... kupikir... maaf. Soalnya tadi dia berjalan cepat cepat dengan wajah memerah begitu hehe. Maaf mengganggu."

Berlalunya Hitofuri membuat Horikawa loading sebentar. Tiba tiba ia menyadari sesuatu, segera ia tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Kane san... hihi..." tawanya geli.

"OOOY KUNIHIROOO."

"I... IYAAA, KANE SAN."

.

.

.

.

.

End - Dengan GaJenya  
GABUT ASLI. Makanya nyari fanart gitu yak. Trus dapet ide. Trus gatel pen nulis.  
...hm?  
ASTAGA! KU WRITER BARU DISINI!

.  
Ekhem...  
Hellaw. Ku writer baru disini... salam kenal...

Jatuh pada Yasusada pada pandangan pertama di Touken Hanamaru dan tak ku sadari beberapa tahun sebelumnya kusudah jatuh hati pada Horikawa terlebih dahulu.

Kirain tuh apaan. Taunya Katsugeki Touken seru banget!/cot

Cot itu

Yah pokoknya gitulah. Setelah tau ternyata si Hori tu Touken. Move on deh dari AnMitsu ke KaneHori/apaini?!

Yaudah sekian dulu. Babaaaay...


End file.
